


Ham and Watremelon

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Potter Love: Next Gen [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Scorbus, Smut, albus suffers from resting bitch face, teen angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Scorpius has a health scare
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Potter Love: Next Gen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Ham and Watremelon

Albus had just slipped into his dreams when he was startled awake by erratic movement beside him, his eyes groggily forcing themselves open to watch in confusion as Scorpius practically fell out of their tiny bed and leapt towards the emergency bathroom. This particular bathroom only made itself present in the students’ dorms when absolutely necessary, such as the last time a muggle born student had unknowingly passed gastro around. 

Sure enough the sounds of heaving followed the blonds hurried departure, Albus making himself ignore the exhaustion in his bones as he got out of bed and followed after.

Scorpius was kneeling by the porcelain bowl, head down as he emptied his stomach. The brunette’s face scrunched up in concern as he squatted beside him, rubbing the other’s back in a manner he hoped was comforting.

“You ok?” Scorpius rose his head to give him a look that was even more sarcastic than his reply.

“Never better.” Albus was too concerned to find the others wit endearing as he usually would.

“Do you want me to get the nurse?” Scorpius spit the last remains of the bile in his mouth into the toilet before flushing it and allowing the other to help him back on his feet.

“Ugh, no it’s fine. I’ve got some anti-nausea elixir in my trunk.” He announced, walking over to the sink in order to rinse his mouth and drink a little to sooth his burning throat. Albus watched close with a concerned expression, one others would probably misdiagnose as a scowl.

Was he ill? He had seemed fine before they went to bed... Could it be food poisoning? Or maybe a curse? They sometimes worked like muggle viruses.

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Scorpius sent him a smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just a nervous stomach, what with Quidditch tryouts coming up.” Albus’s face scrunched up. He’d been on the team last year, the captain had practically guaranteed him a spot already... Why would he lie to him?

He didn’t ask, silently allowing the other to lead him back to their single bed by the hand. Everyone else was still fast asleep, their new dorm-mates unbothered by the sleeping arrangements they had decided upon.

They had both been horrified earlier that day to find they would be spending sixth year in seperate dorms, Minerva only giving them a knowing look when they asked her why she would do such a thing. Still, she couldn’t stop them, Scorpius deciding he would abandon his own dorm every night for Albus’s. The new prefect had opposed this at first, but a small bribe from the two had quickly silenced her. This however meant they were forced to share a rather small bed, which neither really minded at the present, but Albus had a feeling they might have to look into enlargement spells in the long run.

For now though, he was content to lay with Scorpius tucked right up against him, pushing the other’s impromptu sickness to the side till the morning.

§

The two yawned as they strolled toward the hall for breakfast. Nearly everyone had already made their way down so their journey was silent, the blond leaning against his arm without concern for being judged.

The sweet smells of the morning banquet wafted out through the halls as the sounds of all the other students became apparent, Albus salivating at the scent. Scorpius’s reaction was far more unexpected, the lanky teen suddenly seeming to turn abnormally pale and stumble away, dry heaving as he came to lean against a wall away from the open doors.

Albus was immediately by his side, panicked expression almost aggressive seeming.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bacon.” Scorpius managed to gag, the brunette’s expression scrunching up.

“You love bacon?” He mumbled in confusion, the blond giving an unconvincing smile

“It’s just the smell.” He explained, still pale as a ghost. “I don’t think I can go in there, I’ll skip breakfast and meet you in class.” He announced, already attempting to put a much distance between him and the dining hall as possible.

“We can go down to the kitchen to eat.” Albus suggested, his brows still creased. Scorpius nodded, seeming to decide it would be better to placate the other than invite further questions.

“Good idea.”

§

Albus awoke the net day to the sounds of his boyfriend vomiting once again, the sky outside black as when they had fallen asleep.

Once again he stumbled out of bed and followed after, kneeling to gently pet up and down the other’s rigid spine in an attempt to relax him.

This certainly wasn’t the effects of tryouts anxiety. He usually just got all jittery when he was nervous, but never before had he had stomach troubles... and there was the other symptoms he’d had yesterday, the headache that left him groaning in pain, the dizziness whenever he stood to fast, and the fatigue, though that might have just been due to waking p so early ad spilling his guts... Surely, it couldn’t have been the same blood disease that had taken his mother’s health? Although, he had said it was genetic...

“Thanks.” Scorpius rasped as he finished, wiping his mouth wt the back of his hand. 

“I don’t think this is a nervous stomach Scorp,” Albus mumbled, the other avoiding his gaze and staring at the toilet seat, “and I don’t think you do either.”

“It’s fine.” He insisted, pushing himself up off the floor and going over to the sink to brush the bad taste out of his mouth. Albus stood and watched with his arms folded, scrutinising the other’s every movement. When he finished and attempted to walk pat him back to bed the brunette grabbed his arms, his expression so serious it could almost be considered a glare. The blonde’s expression softened.

“Why don’t we go take a shower?” He suggested quietly wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “Or was the sight of me vomiting too off putting?”

Albus considered it, certain he wouldn’t be able to sleep now anyway.

“Yeah, alright.” Scorpius grinned and pressed a small unexpected kiss to his cheek, the brunette blindly following him silently out of their dorm and out into the castle. He didn’t even think to grab his invisibility cloak, not that the two of them fit so well under it anymore. The blond had almost caught back up with him in height over the summer break.

As soon as they entered the bathroom Scorpius turned on the shower and started stripping, Albus noting the lewdness to his movements and realising he had something other than bathing in mind. Suddenly feeling rather enthusiastic he too hurriedly stripped and followed Scorpius’s giggling form under the spray, their bodies pressing together and lips meeting. The blond sighed happily, his lover’s hands sliding up his chest.

It felt... oddly squishy compared to normal, his pectorals far less taunt taunt than Albus recalled. His nipples felt oddly... bigger too.

The brunette gave an experimental squeeze and Scorpius hissed in pain, his hands immediately retracting.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, they’re just a little sore.” The blond forgave, continuing to kiss at Albus’s neck. It felt almost rough, as if stubble was beginning to grow,

Albus’s hands slid back up his body to his stomach, freezing as he found it oddly taunt. Not like usual, but rather... swollen feeling. He pulled away to look down at the other’s body curiously, finding the Malfoy’s lower stomach to be oddly rounded, like he’d eaten a full meal, and yet he’d hardly touched his dinner...

“What?” Scorpius questioned, the warm water raining down on them through the rising steam.

“Your stomach’s swollen.” Albus’s noted aloud, finding hi chest was too. In fact, it looked like he had the beginnings of breasts starting to form.

He looked up to find Scorpius glaring dangerously at him.

“Are you calling me _fat_?”

“What? No.” He had no time to defend himself as the other violently pulled away, storming out of the shower and grabbing a towel. “That’s not what I meant.” HE went ignored, the other hardly bothering to dry himself before putting on his outermost robe. “Scorp!” He grabbed the rest of his clothes and left without a word, not even sparing him a look, yet the brunette noted as he turned slightly to open the door his face was scrunched up in upset, eyes red with tears. “Scorpius?”

He left without response, the door slamming behind him.

Albus stood under the water perplexed, unsure if he was even truely awake.

_What the hell was that?_

§

Scorpius hadn’t been in Albus’s bed when he returned, and he would’t even speak to him at all the next day. By the time curfew came about Albus was truely concerned, slipping into the other’s dorm room to finally force him to explain his behaviour.

His curtains were drawn, the brunette finding him curled up on the other side. He didn’t even acknowledge his presence though he was obviously awake as he sat beside him, shutting the drapes behind.

“Babe?” He shifted slightly but continued to avidly ignore the other. “Scorp I promise I wasn’t calling you fat. You’re not fat.”

“I am.” He sounded like he was crying, curling up even tighter.

“No you’re not! If anything you needed a little extra, I was just surprised.” Scorpius suddenly bolted upright, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks wet.

“You don’t get it! If I keep putting on weight at the rate I have been I’ll become obese! And I’m not even eating that much!” No wonder he had been avoiding meals.

“Please don’t starve yourself, it will only make you put more on you know. It’s probably just puberty or whatever” Scorpius snorted at that.

“Yeah... I know.” He sighed and suddenly leaned against the brunette, snuggling up into his arms.

“Albus?”

“Yeah?”

“I want a watermelon really bad.” Albus’s brows furrowed.

“A... _watermelon_?” The other looked up at him with his puppy eyes and gave a nod.

“Ugh, o-okay.” He stood and gave the other another befuddled look “I’ll... meet you in my room, with the watermelon.” Scorpius grinned as he left, yelling after him as he went to fetch his cloak from his own room.

“And a ham!”

Like... _a whole ham?_ Even though he suddenly hated the smell of bacon he wanted ham? And a watermelon? He supposed he was probably pretty hungry after hardly eating anything the last two days but still...

Despite his reservations regarding the other’s strange behaviour he did as he was asked, returning with a small leg of ham and a half watermelon from the elves.

Scorpius’s eyes lit up when he saw the food, making desperate grabby hands and snatching them both off him. Albus observed as if he were in one of his magical creatures’ classes as the other alternated between taking huge bites into the ham to shoving his face in the melon.

Halfway through Albus decided that despite the others wishes against him speaking to the nurse he had to speak to someone, ‘cause this just wasn’t normal.

The blond fell fast asleep with a bone by his hand and a melon shell by his head, leaving his lover wondering once again what the fuck had just happened.

§

Once again Albus was up bright and early to Scorpius spilling his guts. They went through their forming routine before the blond fell back asleep, Albus waiting till the sun rose before slipping out of bed and getting dressed silently. Leaving the other fast asleep in his bed he made his way down to McGonigal’s office, which he happened to know was conjoined with her bedroom as all the teachers were, planning to speak with her before the other could wake up and make some excuse to stop him.

To his surprise he only had to knock twice before he heard movement on the other side of the door, the Headmistress fully dressed as she opened it.

“Mr Potter, I’m surprised to see you up so early.” She greeted, noting his even more sullen than usual look and becoming curious. “Is something the matter?”

“Yes.” She held her arm out in invitation for him to enter and shut the door behind him, gesturing for him to sit at her desk as she poured herself a cup of tea. She offered it to him but he only shook his head.

“What’s troubling you?”

“I’m... concerned for Scorpius.” She waited patiently for him to elaborate as he seemed to consider his words. “There’s something wrong with him, but he won’t go to the nurse... I’m...” he swallowed past the sudden dryness in his throat, “I’m worried he might have the same disease as his mother.”

“I see,” She mirrored his concern, “what are the symptoms.”

“He’s been vomiting every morning, he’s been acting... weird, like, emotionally, and yesterday he ate an entire ham leg and half a watermelon.” Here eyes widened, taking a moment to process his words.

“Well, although that certainly is strange, I can assure you those are not the symptoms of a blood malediction.” Albus literally felt the worry dissipate from his body, letting out a sigh of relief. “I do however believe it would be best to convince him to see Pomfry as soon as possible. Where is he now?”

“Still asleep.”

“We’d best get him down there first thing.” She stood and he mirrored her, following the witch back down to the dungeons.

After a silent journey they arrived to find Scorpius half awake looking around for his boyfriend confused McGonigal didn’t question why he was in the wrong dorm, the two standing by the door waiting for him to notice.

His eyes widened as he did, before thinning at Albus venomously.

“I’ll give you a moment to get dressed.” The Headmistress offered, since he was evidently only in a jersey. Albus cringed as the door shut and Scorpius stormed up to him, sing angrily so he wouldn’t wake anyone.

“You told McGonigal?! _Why_!?”

“You’re sick!” The brunette hissed back.

“There’s nothing anyone can do about it! I just need to get on with my life.” The other replied, looking defeated.

“It’s not a blood malediction.” Scorpius looked up at him in shock.

“How do you know?” He asked softly, looking hopeful that he was right.

“I told McGonigal all your symptoms, now come on, we need to find out what’s really wrong.” He still appeared unsure a moment but nodded, silently going about finding a pair of pants.

§

“I’m sorry... _what_?”

“I understand this may come as a shock,” Pomfry continued, unfazed despite Scorpius’s reaction, “but it’s actually rather common among young homosexual couples. Your magic is volatile and acts of its own volition.”

Albus’s mouth hung open as he sat, even McGonigal looking uncharacteristly wide-eyed.

“I’m... pregnant?”

“About four months along I’d say.” The old healer confirmed.

A moment of silence followed as he processed the information.

“I’m afraid... we will have to involve both your parents in this situation.” The Headmistress announced, looking regretful. Scorpius cringed, though Albus looked strangely resigned to his fate.

“Well... I’m dead.”

§

The silence in the headmaster’s office was as pregnant as Scorpius as the five sat.

Both Draco and Harry were catatonic from shock, Ginevra having been unable to make it due to work. Albus found himself rather thankful for that, certain she would be the worst to deal with.

“You’re joking.” Harry insisted.

“I’m afraid not.” McGonigal replied.

“But- he’s only sixteen! He-he’s still a child! He can’t have a child!” Draco argued in disbelief.

“Dad-”

“What about school? Your life!?”

“I’m just having a baby dad, it’s not like I’m dying.”

“What the hell were you two thinking?!”

“It’s not like we knew I could get pregnant!”

“It’s the 21st century for Merlin’s sake! Why is this school not teaching sexual education!?”

“I will be bringing it up at the Minister of Education.” McGonigal assured.

“He’ll just have to get an abortion.” Harry suddenly announced with cold finality.

“What’s that?” Scorpius asked almost fearfully as the Headmaster attempted to mask a cringe.

“It’s a muggle phenomenon where they... remove the foetus.” Draco and the two teens all looked horrified at the idea.

“What!? No!”

“Calm down Scorpius. I’m afraid, Mr. Potter, magical methods of cancelling pregnancies are illegal past three and a half months.” Scorpius and Albus both looked relieved at that, but Harry’s expression had gone sour.

“I told you we should have kept them apart!”

“How is this my fault?!” Draco yelled back, the two beginning to argue like Albus often saw his parents do. He was used to it, but Scorpius had gone all rigid, protectively covering his stomach with his arms.

“Albus, I think Scorpius should leave this situation.” McGonigal quietly insisted, the adolescent nodding and taking the other by the arm and leading him out. Their parents hardly noticed, to busy blaming one another for a situation that as far as he was concerned had nothing to do with either of them.

“Well that was... awful.” Scorpius laughed humourlessly as the door shut, the two’s voices still bleeding through. Albus lead him away out until the sound couldn’t be heard.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna be fine.”

“You sure?” Albus smiled, taking the other’s hand and kissing it gently.

“Positive.”

§

It took McGonigal some tome to convince their parents to calm down and not pull them both out of school. Draco agreed to allow his son to continue his studies at Hogwarts up until he started to show, then they would arrange a tutor for the rest of the year. The agreement came with the condition that he had owl him every day regarding his wellbeing and check in with the nurse at least every third day.

Albus’s mother had reacted as bad as his father, and their letters now contained nothing but scolds. Surprisingly though their parents were not the most difficult issue he was facing. Scorpius’s mood swings and self-consciousness regarding his weight meant that he regularly burst into tears, worried that his boyfriend no longer found him attractive.

The blond had also had to give up Quidditch, what with there being laws against playing whilst pregnant. Albus recalled his father once telling him that had been the hardest part for his mother, but Scorpius thankfully seemed to adjust alright. His major concern was being lonely once he had to return home, and if he was honest Albus was too, so they were doing everything they could to keep it hidden, blaming any weight gain on Scorpius’s increased appetite.

Eventually though it became too obvious, his stomach huge and round while the rest of him was lithe and slim. McGonigal had made the final call, informing him that the other teachers were asking questions and it was time to abide his father’s wishes.

As he was apparently unable to travel by floo or apparition while pregnant Draco had arranged a thestral drawn carriage, which would arrive later that night.

“I’ll write every day.” Scorpius promised as he lay beside Albus, McGonigal having given him his own room at Draco’s request for safety purposes. He’d became rather paranoid regarding his son and grandchild’s safety. 

“Promise?” Albus whispered sadly, gently playing with the others hand.

“Pinky promise.” Scorpius smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, laying back down with his head on the brunette’s chest.

“Merlin, we are so not mature enough for a baby.” Albus sighed, the other giggling impishly.

“Poppycock! You’ve got a beard and everything.” The beard he referred to was really only stray stubble Albus had been trying his best to shave off.

The brunette huffed with a pout before letting himself be kissed again, the other shifting to sit up on his pelvis as they became gripped with desire.

In a desperate need for one another their humping was over too fast, the two gasping and holding each other tight as they could. It was no surprise, Scorpius often becoming horny with the pregnancy and only lasting a few seconds.

“Mm gonna miss that.” The blond sighed, cuddling back up to him again.

“Mmmm.”

“...I love you.” The blond mumbled against him, looking sad now that they would soon part.

“I love you more.” Albus swore with a comforting smile, kissing the other’s neck softly and beginning to suck hickeys along his collar.

This time they’d take it slow and give one another something to remember in the weeks they’d be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
